neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
RED/Hyper Dimension
RED is a tomboyish girl who suddenly appears in front of Nepgear. She was traveling through Gamindustri looking for a bride, but when she hears about the rumors of the journey of the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, she chases her in order to make Nepgear her bride. Profile Appearance RED is a young girl with a short stature and childlike physique. Despite her physique, she is well-endowed. She has a very fair skin color and black eyes. She has bright red hair with some of it from the left side of head worn in a fashion similar to a side of a ribbon, held by a black ribbon with yellow beads on the end. She has white highlights on her bangs on the right side and on the end of the tied hair on the left side. Overall, RED's clothing fashion consists of something similar to Chinese attires. She wears a dark grey and black, collared, sleeveless vest with gold trimming and red stitching. On the top back of her vest is a red circular-like logo. On her chest is a golden trimmed, light blue Magatama. A smaller version of the Magatama is also behind the bottom of the back of her vest. She wears a red detached sleeves with cherry blossom flower patterns and has a black. On the top of her sleeves are black frills, and at the near bottom end are golden five-petaled patterns with golden linings at the top and bottom of the patterns. A scaly, golden Chinese dragon with red eyes is wrapped once around her belly area. She wears a golden trimmed, red skirt designed like it's separated into five large petal-shaped sections. The skirt contains cherry blossom flower patterns similar to her sleeves. She also wears black tight shorts with red linings at the bottom. She wears red, textile ankle cuffs with cherry blossom flower patters similar to her sleeves and skirt. She wears short black socks that only reach through her ankle cuffs. On her feet are red getas with light brown wooden bases and a Magatama, similar to the ones on her chest, on the straps on each side. Personality Always hunting for "wifeys," RED is a cheery, enthusiastic, yet childish girl. As shown by her way of forcibly joining Nepgear's party, she will not hesitate to rush to her proclaimed wives' aid in "dime novel romance" situations. She generally prefers to solve any threats or problems with brute force, leading to Underling to refer to her as "the wifey musclehead" at one point. Her playfulness and childish disposition gives her much in common with Neptune, a comparison that does not go unnoticed by other characters. Relationships Main Article: RED/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Red first appears when Nepgear's party is searching for the Treasure Gem in Planeptune's Virtua Forest Depths. When Underling deploys enemies to suppress Nepgear's Hard Drive Divinity (HDD) activation, Red suddenly appears and aids them in dismantling the M-3 Custom robots. As she reveals she had been shadowing them ever since hearing about a CPU Candidate traveling, IF recalls rumors she heard about a "strange girl" that was searching for her soulmate. Red joins the party, vowing to protect her "future wifey." She remains a permanent party member, ever delighted to meet new "wifey candidates" during Nepgear's quest to save the CPUs and stop ASIC's plans. While she does not have any particular Chirper events, she appears in most storyline events. In the True Ending, Red and Broccoli confront Underling and Warechu after they were caught trying to sell defunct Arfoire merchandise. Declaring that she was now one of her wifey candidates, Red attempted to "reform" her by turning her into a "cute punk girl." Broccoli initially refuses to help, until Red bribes her with promises of cooking her a juicy steak. The other two used that chance to slip away before they could start. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Red finds herself in the Ultra Dimension after jumping into a lake in search for more wifeys. She finds Neptune, bewildered by her being in the Ultra Dimension and more confused about her reason for being in the Ultra Dimension. Red clarifies that she was always taught that dragon gods sleep in lakes and transport people into other worlds. Red joins Neptune in her Ultra Dimension adventures. Gameplay Main Article: RED/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Videos Quotes Main Article: RED/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:RED Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:DLC Characters